1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technical field, and particularly relates to a power transmission electrical connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
An electrical connector includes electrical features of durable and convenient, and is applicable in various industrial and commercial usages such as a power supply, a server, a router, a storage device, an industrial controller and a modular chassis etc. In the meanwhile, since several terminal configurations can be designed in the connector, applications of power source, signal and the combination thereof can be satisfied.
As is known to all, the docking accuracy of the electrical connector can directly affect the signal transmission accuracy in or between electronic devices. More strictly, in certain particular applications, join and disjoin of electrical connector even in unmanned circumstances are required, and the accurate transmission of power signal, control signal or communication signal can only be ensured by perfectly reliable docking of the electrical connector.
In general, for the sake of ensuring the docking accuracy of electrical connector, during the designing of the electrical connector, it is required to provide the electrical connector with a wider complementary margin.
For example, a power electrical connector is disclosed in Chinese Patent Publication No. CN100421306C, wherein the power electrical connector does not allow any wider complementary margin along left and right directions when being mated with a complementary connector. Further, when the complementary connector is inserted into the power electrical connector, if the complementary connector has a deviation along right or left direction, the two rows of terminals of the power connector are very likely to touch each other due to the deviation force, so that this will result in a signal transmission error.
Therefore, in the light of the defects and inconvenience in the structure of conventional power connector above-mentioned, the inventor provides a power connector that is disposed with a wider complementary margin along an up and down direction and a left and right direction, such that a normal electrical connection is ensured even when a complementary connector being biased up and down or left and right is inserted into the power connector.